


Chou, Joujou, Caillou...

by Suzanne_Ely



Series: The Paul Lewiston incident [1]
Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with someone stealing Brad's lunch...</p><p>Note : In French, the words “chou, joujou, bijou, genou, caillou, hibou, pou” don’t take an “s” like your average plural noun in French, but an “x”. To recall that rule, children often learn those words with an easy and funny sentence.<br/>Those words were the theme of a drabbles challenge to which I participated… Like the children’s sentence, it formed a little story of its own…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chou, Joujou, Caillou...

_**Chou** (cabbage)_

 

The smell coming from the kitchen area was unmistakable, forcing Denny Crane to stand up and walk to the point of origin. Alan Shore was waiting in front of the oven.

“What is it?” Asked Denny.

“Stuffed cabbage,” quietly answered Alan.

“Am I invited?”

“Yes, if it were my cabbage, which it is not. I’m waiting for the rightful owner. Hopefully I can get an invitation for three…”

“Alan…” Sighed the senior partner. “You now the word… I shouldn’t need to remind you of it.”

“Sure thing,” smiled Shore before opening the drawer containing everything they would need.

“Your office or mine?”

“Mine. Lead the way, I’m right behind you.”

Alan Shore didn’t wait for him to repeat himself and disappeared, with a set of plates, forks and knives.

Denny Crane rubbed his hands with greed before taking the cabbage carefully out of the oven all while singing: “Step out of line and you'll lose your place.”

 

 

_**Joujou** (toy)_

 

Brad Chase rushed out of the elevators and ran to the kitchen.

“I knew it!” He yelled loud enough for everyone in the neighbourhood to hear.

Denise was the nearest and she appeared at the door, trying to refrain from laughing.

“Don’t tell me that you left your lunch unsupervised?”

“Five minutes! I was only away for five minutes!”

“Well, next time, don’t leave at all. I’m afraid you’ll need to get a sandwich like the rest of us.”

“No way! I’ll show them! They won’t steal anyone’s lunch in the future!” Threatened Brad before he rushed out of the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t advise it!” Denise followed him, trying to warn him: “You might find yourself facing Denny’s favourite toy!”

 

 

_**Bijou** (jewel)_

 

“If you mean his family jewels, Brad doesn’t need to worry…”

The sound of the voice startled Denise. Shirley Schmidt was standing beside her. Both women shared a glance.

“How about we watch the show?” Suggested Denise.

“My thoughts, exactly.”

They quickly walked to Denny’s office, just in time to hear Brad complaining.

 

 

_**Caillou** (stone)_

 

The smell coming from the office convinced Brad that he was right. His bad mood worsened instantly. He entered in the room unannounced to discover Alan and Denny, sitting opposite to each other at the small table in the meeting area.

“Who do you think you are?” Yelled Chase.

“Be careful, my boy. I don’t like your tone,” threatened Denny in return.

“You stole my lunch!”

“That’s quite a serious accusation,” Alan stepped in. “When Denny and myself came into the kitchen, this plate was in display for everyone to see and eat it. What proof do you have that it is yours?”

Brad remained silent. His eyes locked on Crane helping himself off with a generous portion and his frustration found a new way to express itself. Grabbing the first thing nearby – a decorative stone – he threw it on Crane’s plate that exploded. Sauce and cabbage sprayed on Alan and Denny suits. Realising how bad the situation looked for him right now, Brad made a few steps back to the door.

It was too late. Denny had already picked the stone. He stood up, aimed and threw it back to Brad.

 

 

_**Genou** (knee)_

 

Alan was so surprised that he forgot that he just had been sprayed with tomato sauce. Shirley and Denise took immediately cover as soon as they saw the stone in Denny’s hand. Brad managed to duck as well. The stone flew into the corridor. Seconds later a cry and the sound of a fall could be heard.

“Oh Denny, you just killed someone,” said tragically Alan.

“I doubt it. I may have injured someone, which isn’t that serious.”

They both joined Brad at the door.

“Oh my,” they said in a perfect chorus.

 

Shirley and Denise had followed the trajectory of the stone. They didn’t have time to warn the innocent victim before it was too late. The stone hit him badly.

Denny, Alan and Brad couldn’t take their eyes away from the scene. Paul Lewiston was on the ground. His features betrayed his pain. Shirley, assisted by Denise, was kneeling beside him. When she saw the three men frozen in the same daze, she shouted:

“Call 911! Now!”

“Damn you Denny, damn…”

Paul’s sudden outburst was cut short by Shirley who moved him abruptly making him scream in pain.

 

 

_**Hibou** (owl)_

 

“The least we can say is that you were quite efficient”, whispered Alan.

Denny gave him a stern look.

“You know what angers me most in that story?”

“That you missed Brad?”

“Of course not! Who cares about Brad ? It’s Paul.”

“Lewiston? How can you be angry at him? I grant you that his presence in the corridor was unfortunate, but…”

“I just gave the old owl an occasion to be in Shirley’s arms. That was not in the script.”

“You weren’t supposed to throw the stone that hard either.”

Denny grumbled some bird names and Alan couldn’t help but smile. Shirley was indeed holding Paul as if he was dying and as if she cared a lot about him. Lewiston was currently pretending to have passed out. Alan knew the stone hadn’t hurt him that bad. He also knew that Shirley and Paul were very capable to fake the whole incident just to make a point, so that Denny would realise that his actions could have serious consequences on others’ lives.

“Denny, you shouldn’t stay here. There is a fair chance that the police will show up with the rescue team…”

“I get it. I’ll be on the balcony.”

“I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

Alan waited until his friend was out of sight then he carefully closed the door. Paul Lewiston instantly revived and freed himself from Shirley and got up. Alan was nonetheless surprised to see him grin in pain.

“I was pretty sure he missed you. That’s really bad luck.”

Paul greeted him with a cold glance before limping away, followed by Denise.

“Do you think that Denny got the message?” Asked Shirley.

“I’m afraid that the only thing he noticed was Paul laying into your arms. But I’m almost certain that he will ensure Paul’s safety from now on.”

“That’s already something,” sighed Schmidt.

 

 

_**Pou (** louse)_

 

Alan Shore found Denny Crane on the balcony, a glass in his hand. His cigar was still on the table, untouched.

“No cigar tonight?”

“I’m not in the mood, Alan. I could have killed Paul.”

“Don’t overstate the situation. It’s not as if you shot him.”

“He was there, lying helpless on the ground and all I could think about was how closely Shirley was holding him.”

“You’re such a tragedian, Denny. He wasn’t really in her arms…”

Denny Crane turned to his friend who was sitting on the other armchair.

“Don’t you understand? I’m trying to tell you that I hurt someone I have known for decades, someone I consider a friend. I hurt him and I didn’t worry for him. Alan, I wasn’t worried at all. Do you understand? He saved my ass more than once and on the one occasion he needs me, I’m stuck by jealousy.”

Alan Shore quietly lightened his cigar.

“I don’t believe you, Denny. You never meant to hurt the man to start with. Maybe you simply froze. It happens.”

“Not to Denny Crane.”

“Who, if you remember correctly, is only a fictional character.”

“Denny Crane.”

“Plus, the only purpose of this story is to fit in a theme.”

“Denny Crane.”

“Well let’s better say seven themes. By the way what was the last one?”

“Louse.”

“Indeed. And what can we do with that word? Why didn’t we use them all in one big sentence? It would have been less painful than taking part in this whole incident.

_“Viens mon chou, mon joujou, mon bijou, viens sur mes genoux jeter des cailloux au vilain hibou qui a des poux.”_

“Cheers, Denny.”

 

_To be continued..._


End file.
